


Full Service at the Benbow Inn

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [6]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Amelia and Sarah are keeping secrets. Their relationship goes on without the knowledge of Jim or Amelia's crew, but the truly scandalous secret is that Captain Amelia, for all her bluster and boldness is actually one of the most generous lovers among the stars.She so does enjoy watching the treasure that is Sarah Hawkins squirm!





	Full Service at the Benbow Inn

Full Service at the Benbow Inn  
Captain Amelia & Sarah Hawkins

“Well now...this truly is an impressive establishment.” Amelia swirled her wine glass in a delicate motion, letting the nectar dance around the basin while her eyes narrowed. A slow lick of her lips and a narrowing of her feline eyes came next, along with more honeyed words that were a delightful blend of teasing and and intense. “I simply must make the Benbow Inn a part of my usual shore leave routine.”

“You...promise you won’t tell Jim, right?” Sarah Hawkins was blushing as she disrobed at the other end of the room, slipping free of her otherwise unflattering gown, revealing a body that was done a great disservice by the fabric. Sarah was an overworked woman that typically carried a presence that could only be described as tired, but as she slipped free of her dress and down to her underclothes the blush that swept over her figure was youthfully energetic. There was still a fire burning inside the older woman, and it had merely taken the right person to spark it. “It...it’s not that I’m embarrassed we’re doing this, I just…”

“Pish posh, dear, I understand completely.” Captain Amelia stood up from her seat, and in an impressive, long swig drank down the last few gulps of her wine. She set the glass delicately down afterwards, and began to saunter closer to the other woman with intent in her eyes. The captain herself was still in full royal navy garb - that slimming blue uniform with striking, tight-fitting white trousers - the latter of which was sporting a noticeable bulge against the fabric. While Amelia approached Sarah didn’t seem sure which part of her feline lover she should be stealing a glance at, but finally opted for Amelia’s face as the other woman closed the distance. The captain’s flat, coarse tongue ran swiftly across her teeth as she lingered nearby, and a sniff with her feline nose seemed to yield pleasing results. “Your son is my newest lieutenant, after all. It would be a daft bit of nonsense if he found out I was snogging his mother so frequently.”

Sarah, confronted with the truth of the matter, couldn’t help but blush and nod. Captain Amelia was a complex woman to be certain. Elegant yet abrupt. Romantic yet crass. Slender as a dagger’s blade, and yet as rough in the bedroom as a dozen fit pirates. As her blush carried from her cheeks down to her mature chest Sarah let her hands drift forward, resting to Amelia’s shoulder and waist as she gave a tiny swallow. She was preparing herself to be ravaged...and gleefully eager for the opportunity.

“Then we should probably...oh, how did you say it last time?” She tried to remember, pondering on her feline lover’s charming accent. “‘Cease the prattling nonsense and commence with the blooming pleasure-tries.’”

“Poetry.” Came the captain’s response, and she swept the bra and panty-clad single mother up into her arms like only a space-faring swashbuckler could.

The lovemaking with Captain Amelia was intense in a way that Sarah had never experienced before her son came back with this dashing woman in tow. The flurry of activity, the scratches down her back, the thrusting of a mighty member...all if it with a veil of dignity and grace that was far more playful than one might except. Amelia’s crew knew her for being stern and no-nonsense, the sort of immovable object that could anchor an entire ship to stability and safety. They never knew that Amelia had a tendency to gently bite when she was in the throes of climax, that she purred when the lips of an older woman crossed over her length, or that she was an inexhaustible lover that continued until her partner was pleased. For a space-faring swashbuckler, she was a selfless lover, and nothing short of a treasure from a fantasy book to a woman like Sarah.

“Y-Yes...oh, yes...Captain, it’s...it’s so-mmmph~” Sarah’s voice was stolen as Amelia pushed her head forward, thrusting her coarse tongue across the other woman’s and twirling about it in reckless desire. The flavor that Sarah collected was that of her own nethers - for Amelia had spent nearly a half hour servicing her before the first moment of penetration. Now that she was on her back with Amelia grinding against her, thrusting that incredible, twitching member within her, Sarah couldn’t quite imagine it ever ending. She held her feline lover close, gleefully hooked her legs around Amelia’s waist, and whimpered into a passionate kiss as the thrusts continued. Only in the moments where they caught their breath between the kiss was she able to speak, and every last word was of her undying delight in the other. “...you...oh my...C-Cap...tai...s-so close, I…”

“Come now, darling.” Captain Amelia pushed her head back just enough to gaze at her mature lover, and quirked a playful brow. “Already? Very well, I suppose I’ll just have to pleasure you double next time!” Fully aware that next time would be a whole...ten, maybe fifteen minutes later.

Sarah Hawkins tensed in pleasure as she was drilled to the point of release, her fingers going practically white-knuckled by their grip around Amelia’s shoulders, and her body spasming, twitching, convulsing in the heat of it all. She had an intense, shocking climax that left her exhausted and sensitive, and even though she herself had not yet cum, Captain Amelia began to draw back. Gently. Smoothly. Her member popped from the other’s folds with a wet whisper, and the feline buried her face to Sarah’s cheek. Kisses, licks, a few nuzzles of her cold, wet nose, and the heated breath of a hungry murmur heavy with Amelia’s accent.

“Magnificent as always, my dearest kitten.” Amelia openly purred, even with her member still exposed, glistening in a mature mother’s nectar, and desperate for desire. “Would you like me to tend to you before we go again?”

Sarah Hawkins, with a heavy blush on her cheeks, simply nodded her head and nibbled her bottom lip. It was all the motivation Amelia needed - ignoring her own pleasure for the moment so she could gleefully kiss a trail down Sarah’s body, working to find a spot between her thighs. Sarah simply laid back, sweat-licked and happy, quivering in pleasure.

Captain Amelia’s crew would never know the kind of woman she really was - the sort that would hold back her own release until her partner was soaked, saturated, drenched in pleasure beyond all measure. They’d never know that the cocky, swaggering, endlessly smug captain was the most selfless lover in all of the systems bordering on Montressor.

And Sarah was quite happy to keep it that way. Jim brought back all sorts of jewels from Treasure Planet, but the most wonderful of all was the dashing catgirl captain that made love to his mother like the galaxy was coming to an end.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
